How To Annoy Potter
by Luciela Malfoy
Summary: Cara membuat Potter kesal? Tanyakan saja pada Malfoy! drarry, dracoxharry, boyxboy, slash, no voldy moldy, setting tahun ke-5
1. chapter 1

**How To Annoy Potter**

 **By : Draco Malfoy.**

 _Author_ : Luciela Malfoy.

 _Disclaimer_ : HP punya J.K.Rowling. HTAP punya saya.

 _Genre_ : _Humor_ ( _maybe_ ), _Romance_ , _Family_.

 _Warning_! : _SLASH_. _BoyxBoy_ , _A_

AU, OC, OOC, _No_ Voldy Moldy, _no death chara_.

 _Pair_ : DraRry

 _Summary_ : Cara membuat Potter kesal? Tanyakan saja pada Malfoy!

 ** _-ldm-_**

Jika saja di dunia sihir ada penghargaan macam Oscar dengan nominasi "Membuat Potter kesal", maka dipastikan bahwa Draco Malfoy lah yang akan memenangkan nominasi tersebut. Tiada hari tanpa gangguan Malfoy terhadap Potter. Entah saat sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, pelajaran, bahkan saat sedang pertandingan _Quidditch_! Tak tahu kah Malfoy itu jika hal seperti itu berbahaya?

Hal seperti ini sudah terjadi sejak tahun ke 1 -seingatku. Sejak kejadian mereka bertemu di Madam Malkins, Malfoy tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Potter. Mata hijau bagai warna kebangsawanaan Malfoy, rambut hitam legam berantakan yang diyakinkan halus saat dielus -dang! Malfoy tergiur ingin mengelusnya-, dan wajah manis Potter. Oh, tolong kuatkan iman Malfoy, Merlin. Itu pun jika Malfoy punya iman.

Ok, _without any further do_ , lebih baik ku serahkan semua ini kepada Malfoy. Dia daritadi sudah merengek ingin -ouch! Dia memulku!- meminta secara BAIK-BAIK untuk mengambil alih cerita ini. _Let the story begin._

 ** _-ldm-_**

 _Hello, there!_ Aku disini author baru dengan _penname_ Luciela Malfoy. _Just call me_ Lucy! Ini ff pertama aku di dunia dan sebelumnya aku adalah _author_ dari dunia wattpad.

Aku harap kalian dapat menikmati cerita-cerita ku kedepannya dan aku harap kita dapat berteman baik semuanya

 _Adios!_


	2. Starting Point

Hi. Aku Draco Malfoy, pangeran es kebanggaan Slytherin –"Jijik aku mendengarnya!"- " _Shut up_ , Lucy!" ok lanjut.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Lucy, adikku, aku memang jagonya mengganggu Harry, Harry Potter. Sang terpilih. Entah sudah sejak kapan aku mengganggunya. Kalau tidak salah... sejak tahun ke-1? Bahkan mungkin sejak pertemuan kami di Madam Malkins.

Jujur saja, sejak aku pertama melihatnya, aku merasa dihipnotis oleh kedua _emerald green_ nya yang lebih cemerlang dan hijau dari manik milik Daphne. Rambut hampir sebahu berwarna hitam legam -lebih hitam dari rambut Mom- dengan aksen berantakan yang sangat pas di lekuk wajah manisnya. Hanya saja aku masih tak mengetahui arti perasaan ini.

Saat aku tahu dia akan masuk Hogwarts, aku gencar mendekatinya saat pertama bertemu di Madam Malkins. Namun entah apa yang salah dariku saat itu, hingga dia menatapku aneh. _Ugh_!

Lalu, pertemuan kedua kami yaitu di _Hogwarts Express_. Disitu kulihat dia sudah berpisah dari kedua orang tuanya dan segera masuk ke dalam kereta. Ingin kususul dirinya sebelum diriku dicegah oleh gadis Parkinson. Segera saja ku kabur dari Parkinson dan menuju kedalam kereta dan menajamkan pandanganku untuk mencari Potter. Pucuk di cinta, ulah pun tiba. Aku menemukannya! Tapi aku kalah selangkah oleh si Weasley yang terlihat sudah akrab satu sama lain. _Ugh_! pt.2.

Akhirnya aku harus menahan hasratku untuk mendekatinya dan menunggu kesempatan tersebut saat sudah tiba di Hogwarts nanti. Dan akhirnya tersampaikan! Aku mengajaknya berkenalan namun terpotong karena aku mendengar suara Weasley yang seperti nya sedang menahan tawa saat mendengar namaku. " _What_? Berpikir bahwa namaku lucu?" kataku pada saat itu. "Mari kulihat. Rambut merah, dengan wajah penuh bintik dan jubah bekas. _You must be Weasley_." Ingin rasanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Weasley yang sedang menahan amarah, namun ku abaikan dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Potter. Aku tersenyum tipis dan kembali menyodorkan tanganku untuk dijabat dan berkata, "Kau pasti tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang salah," aku menatap Weasley, "aku bisa membantumu." Dan segera kulihat wajah Potter kesal. Tunggu, kenapa dia kesal? Tiba-tiba aku rasanya ingin menangis karena perkataannya -jika aku tidak ingat bahwa aku adalah seorang Malfoy. "Aku pikir aku bisa menilai mana yang salah sendiri, _thanks_."

Hei! Aku seorang Malfoy! Tak sepatutnya aku ditolak seperti ini. Seharusnya dia marah pada si Weasel yang mentertawaiku. Padahal, kan, aku tak punya urusan denganya!

Hampir saja aku meluapkan amarahku jika tidak dicegah oleh Profesor McGonagall saat itu untuk membimbing kami menuju Aula Besar.

 ** _-ldm-_**

Loncat ke adegan dimana kami disorting, aku sangat berharap bahwa Potter satu itu masuk Slytherin, walau kemungkinan seorang Potter itu sekian koma sekian persen bisa masuk Slytherin, mengingat mereka keturunan langsung dari Godric Gryffindor.

Kudengar si Weasel itu membisikkan bahwa 'Tidak ada orang yang buruk yang tidak masuk ke Slytherin' kepada Potter. _Damn it_! Tak bisakah si Weasel itu diam untuk sementara waktu?

Oh, akhirnya namaku pun dipanggil. Aku masuk Slytherin, tentu saja. Bahkan sebelum topi kumal itu menyentuh kepalaku. Hah! Pasti _Father_ bangga akan hal ini.

Setelah namaku, beberapa nama pun juga dipanggil hingga akhirnya giliran Potter. Aku selalu berdoa didalam hati 'Masukkan dia ke Slytherin. Masukkan dia ke Slytherin.' lalu kulihat topi itu segera berteriak dan...

" _GRYFFINDOR_!"

...sial! Pasti gara-gara Weasel itu sampai Potter memilih Gryffindor, melupakan fakta bahwa Potter keturunan langsung dari Gryffindor.

" _Mate_? Kau kelihatan sangat gelap. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Potter?"

Temanku, Blaise Zabini melihatku dengan mata memicing. Ya, hanya dia yang tahu tentang perasaanku. Bukan. Aku bukan seperti para wanita yang selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada sahabatnya. Tetapi Blaise memang seorang pengamat yang handal. Mungkin itu yang membuatku nyaman bersahabat dengannya.

" _Sort of_. Sialan, andaikan saja si Weasel miskin itu tidak berkomentar, aku yakin Potter punya kemungkinan masuk Slytherin."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita lanjutkan makan kita. Tak usah kau pikirkan si Potter dan teman merahnya. Aku yakin mereka akan reda sendirinya -tentang Slytherin."

Ya. Ku harap Potter bisa memandangku.

Semoga saja.

 ** _-ldm-_**

YEAYY CHAPTER 1.

Ini masih permulaan sih. Kisah yang menceritakan awal kenapa Draco ngeganggu Harry, ya diambil dari movienya dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu ide dari otak yang ga seberapa milik Lucy. Next chapter akan full dengan ' _How incredible annoying Malfoy is_?' dan tentunya interaksi Bapak-Mbokku (re:Drarry) .gg

SO! Don't forget to like, review dan follow-ehe-

 _Adios_!


End file.
